The Devil's Playground
by TJ Depp
Summary: COMPLETED! Leon Kennedy goes on assignment in South America only to turn up missing. Claire Redfield refuses to give up on him but what price is she willing to pay for his safe return?
1. I

Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom, or their wonderful characters, storyline, games, etc. I just use them for my warped wants and needs. Thanks: I want to thank, first and foremost, my friends. Secondly, I want to thank Joss Whedon. After that, I think I'll thank Paul W.S. Anderson for bringing me Mortal Kombat ... and Resident Evil: The Movie. Oh, lastly, my hero, mentor and friend Johnny. Without Johnny, I am not sure where I would be today. Thank you Johnny.

Author's Note: This story really doesn't follow a time line or the scheme of the games, but it's rather just something wonderful I thought about one night while hopped up on my oxycodone (the one good thing about having wisdom teeth wrenched from your skull). Please R & R!!! Oh, btw, this is a strictly C/L. There will be NO mention of the tramp Ada or Steve. I hope they're both happy dead. And if you say Ada Wong really slow, it's hilarious!! Try it! Get a hold of me!I'd love to hear from other fanatics!!

* * *

__

_"Leon, I'm begging you, don't do this." _

_"I don't have a choice Claire. It's my job." _

_"I know but I've got a bad feeling. Just don't go." _

_"I can't." _

_"Can't or won't?"_

_"Christ, Claire, we always go through this...." _

_"Because I worry about you!" _

_"I don't have time for this right now. I'll call you when my plane gets in." _

_"Don't go." _

_"Claire-" _

_"If you love me, don't go."_

The memory ended violently, an explosion jolting Claire Redfield back to reality. She sat straight up in her makeshift bed, sweat glistening on her forehead. Her breathing was rapid and terror nestled itself in her stomach. Instinctively she reached for the Browning pistol at her side and clutched it with trembling hands. She calmed slowly, her breath slowing down. The damp coolness of the storage room she'd holed up in helped to erase the perspiration from her brow. Yet her stomach still turned uneasily.

_Leon. Leon S. Kennedy._  
  
It was because of him that Claire was squatting in an abandoned military facility, dirty and exhausted. He'd taken a job investigating bizarre murders in South America. He'd told Claire that he'd phone when he arrived. He'd said that there was nothing to fear. He'd promised to return to her. He'd lied.

There had been no phone call. Claire was still waiting for it; she'd been waiting for six months. Two of those six she'd spent wandering different countries south of the North American border in a desperate attempt to locate him. Her newest lead had led her here, to the middle of the Brazilian jungle. She'd been told that there was a place where men entered but never left, with faceless screams penetrating the night only to be heard by local village folk. So far, all Redfield had encountered was a big garage. A goddamned, fucking garage.

Chris had told her this would happen. Although she hated to admit it, her older brother was proving to be right. He'd told her that it was best to let Leon's current employer - the Central Intelligence Agency - deal with it. How wonderfully they'd handled it so far. Every day it was the same, inane response: _We're working on it._

Another explosion fractured the silence and Claire edged to the small window near the middle of the wall. Redfield peered over the edge to see that her explosions were actually cracks of lightening. Moments later, rain began to pour down in sheets. It oddly reflected her mood. Despairing. Claire sat down against the cold wall, sighing heavily still grasping the Browning. Feeling defeated, she placed her free palm against the concrete wall.  
  
"Dammit, Kennedy, where are you?"

* * *

That's all for now! Chapter 2 will be posted soon, perhaps within the evening or so. Gotta finish typing it up. Hope everyone enjoyed!! Keep watching for posts! TJ 


	2. II

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not mine. Just use them. A/N: I'm sorta typing this up from hand written versions. So it might take a while to get some of this posted. My apologies!

* * *

_**Slap**_

The blow sent Leon Kennedy reeling. He weakly stumbled backwards before crumbling to the ground. Leon shook his head, then cast his blue eyes upward. Laughter filled the air.

"Mr. Kennedy, you are such a sight for sore eyes." a woman's voice cackled. "How you used to look, a distant memory now. But, you can be as you were. All you have to do is tell us what we want to know."

The darkness of Leon's cell was illuminated by a single light bulb. The Woman stepped into the dim light. She was pretty, not quite beautiful. Her hair was golden and wavy, eyes the color of coal and a strong body. She, to all first appearances, would look like the girl next door - a girl you could take home to mother. In reality, she was a testament to the old adage, appearances can be deceiving. She walked farther, crouching down next to the fallen Kennedy. She wiped away a smear of dirt from his handsome face, still wearing her sadistic smile.

"You know,_ Leon_, if I had it my way you wouldn't be staying here in his shit hole. You'd be with me, in my hotel suite. Frankly, you're much too handsome to be staying here. You could have a hot meal, warm bed, company to keep you warm at night. All you have to do is tell me this one, itsy, bitsy thing." she paused, then in her sweetest voice, purred, "Where's Christopher Redfield, Leon?"

Mustering all the strength he had, Leon got to his feet. "Go to Hell."

The Woman kept her gaze lowered and she exhaled slowly before standing. She turned on her heel and proceeded toward the door, but stopped short. "You're going to die down here, Mr. Kennedy." she turned back to face him, pulling something from her pants pocket. "But not before she will."

She then tossed the item at Leon's feet before exiting, locking the door behind her. He watched her go, revolted. Then his gaze fell to his feet. Lying there was a gold banded diamond solitaire.

Claire's engagement ring.

Painfully, Leon bent down to pick up the ring. He cleaned the grime from the stone, gazing at it. If only he'd listened to her and never taken the assignment, they would be planning their wedding right now. Or be on their honeymoon. Instead, he was being held prisoner in a Brazilian testing facility, deep inside the jungle. The chance of rescue was next to impossible. It was a miracle he hadn't caught pneumonia from his living conditions. All of his treatment - torture, starvation, ridicule - was courtesy of the Umbrella Corporation. Or, more accurately, what was left of it. They'd taken him hostage even before his plane had touched down in Mexico City. Operatives had hijacked the flight and made sure it got to the correct destination. For the last six months, Leon endured beating sessions, a bed of rags and endless questions about the whereabouts of the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members. The one name that popped up most frequently was Christopher Redfield, Claire's older brother. Following a close second was his little sister.

_Claire. _

Just the thought of her name caused a smile on Leon's cracked, dry lips. He dreamed about her every night when he slept. Hell, he dreamed about her even when he was awake. All he'd wanted to do was put that ring on her finger and make everything official. But, there was **just** this **one **last assignment.

Kennedy made his way to the wall and slowly slid down it. He pressed his hand against the damp bricks. Maybe, somewhere, Claire was doing the same. Waiting for him, worrying for him, hoping he'd appear at the front door unscathed. The very thought of Claire in pain caused tears to slip from Leon's diminished blue eyes. They wet his clammy cheeks, not stopping. All of the pent up tension, anguish and despair flowed freely. And Leon did nothing to prevent it. He owed himself that much.

"Claire." he sobbed half speaking, half yelling. "Claire, CLAIRE!!!"

* * *

Okay, 2nd chapter down! I'm working on writing the 3rd as we speak. Hopefully will have it up tomorrow night. Hope I haven't disappointed there too much ...


	3. III

Disclaimer: Don't own em, just use em

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, I was getting teeth pulled. But now everything is good!! Chapter 4 is sorta coming along slowly so send some positive energy my way!! :D

* * *

"Claire!"

Redfield's eyes flew open and she held her breath. She swallowed slowly, the spit sticking a bit in her throat.

"CLAIRE!!"

This time Claire was certain she'd heard her name. And Leon's voice was screaming it. She hurriedly gathered her equipment, panting in anticipation. Could he be here, right under her nose? The sheer thought of this only made Redfield's stomach turn sickly. She put on her toughest face and quietly exited the room. Outside there was only a long, forbidding hall... with a small light coming from a door at the very end of the walk way. Strange, she didn't recall seeing that before.

Redfield stealthily stole down the corridor and paused before the door. She drew her pistol, paused a moment, then tested the door knob. It was unlocked. Claire took another deep breath, gripping the Browning with sweaty fingers. She exhaled, murmured a prayer and jerked open the door.

"What the …." Claire frowned, staring.

Behind the door was another set of double doors. It was an elevator. Claire's heart leapt as she searched for a call button. A second later the doors opened to reveal an empty car.

"Rock and roll." Claire sighed and stepped inside, the doors smoothly shutting behind her.

The Woman stood rigid before a panel of monitors, her hands clasped behind her. Technicians bustled around trying not to be seen or heard. They didn't even cast a look in her direction, almost pretending that their superior wasn't in the room. Nonetheless, The Woman's presence was commanding and demanded to be acknowledged with a silent, unspoken respect. It was.

But there was one person in the room who had no regard for the statuesque lady or the power that she held. They approached her coldly, eyes trained on the back of her blonde head

"Enjoying the view?"

The Woman didn't turn around, but cocked her head as if amused. "Immensely. Not the company, though." She growled. "What do you want?"

Her companion moved to stand at her side. He was taller than she and handsome. They could have almost been brother and sister from their similar eye and hair color. Even their personalities matched, which led some to wonder if the two were in some way distantly related.

"Leon Kennedy." The man drawled at last. "Imagine that."

"He intrigues me. Night after night the only thing he calls out for is that Redfield girl. It's a pity."

The corner of The Man's mouth turned upward. "Oh, come now Harmony, do I sense some jealousy in that pretty little talk of yours?"

Harmony cut her eyes quickly to the person next to her. "Do not lecture me on jealousy, Albert Wesker, when you yourself are consumed by it."

"Explain?"

"Well, when you worked for S.T.A.R.S., it was Christopher Redfield. Handsome, well-respected Chris who had tons of friends, a gargantuan mass of respect from his peers and the admiration of a certain young lady who's name seems to come up during many of my interrogations." She paused, her tongue flicking out to wet her cherry lips. "And who could forget that whole Antarctic incident? You know the one; Chris Redfield returns home the hero, brings down _an_ _empire of evil, _while you get a one way ticket to one of Umbrella's _finest_ rehabilitation centers. Oh, and I got a brand new job here. All thanks to you and your jealousy. "

Albert Wesker's jaw set, his eyes narrowing. "What does this have to do with Kennedy?"

Harmony looked back at the screen. "Leon's the new Christopher Redfield, Wesker. Just look at him. He's handsome, young, an anti-Umbrella champion just on the cusp of completing his destiny. This young man has everything you've always wanted. Not to mention that lovely young lady he's been screaming for since the moment we threw him in the cell." She began to pace around the agitated man. "It's too bad there's no one for you to yell out for in the darkness. There was someone once, wasn't there? What's her name … ah, Valentine! Jill Valentine, the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team goody two shoes, explosions expert and close, personal friend of Christopher Redfield. It's too bad she's attracted to those tough, headstrong, fight-for-the-under-privileged men or you might have had a shot with her."

Suddenly, Wesker lashed out, punching his counterpart in the jaw. She took the hit, barely seeming to feel it before replying in kind. Wesker stumbled backwards, and was gathering himself for more confrontation when a shaking intern rushed forward.

"Ma'am, Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt," His eyes darted around, voice quivering. "But there's something you should see."

The intern directed them to a monitor at the edge of the panel.

"Who the hell is that?" Wesker asked, leaning forward.

A grin slowly crossed Harmony's face. "That," she said. "Mr. Wesker is the answer to our prayers."

On the screen, Claire Redfield was loading her weapon. Her face was almost impassive and her eyes didn't flinch from the doors in front of her. She looked ready to fight and determined. Harmony watched her with growing interest and perhaps a hint of fascination.

"So, so, so," she whispered to the screen. "You're my key. Can't wait to stick you in my Leon and give you a great, big twirl."

* * *

That's it! I'm working on Chapter 4 as I print this off. Wish me luck everyone and please keep reading!!


	4. IV

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just use them because I have no life :)

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted sooner but I've been laid up with a wisdom tooth extraction. Not much fun but I'm back and I hope you all enjoy this!!

* * *

The elevator came to a sudden stop and almost knocked Claire off her feet. She steadied herself, brought up her weapon and waited for the doors to slide open. Nerve wracking moments ticked by and the doors stayed stationary. Frustrated, Redfield stabbed the DOOR OPEN button.

"Shit."

She continued to jab at the button relentlessly. The frustration was easing into anger when she heard a noise above her. She craned her neck upward just in time to see something black hurdling toward her. A moment later, everything went black and Claire Redfield was falling ... falling ... falling ....

Leon Kennedy was dreaming a memory. He was on a boat in the middle of the ocean. The sky was blue and the water was as smooth as glass. A slight breeze ruffled his shaggy, blonde hair and the scene of jasmine lingered in the air. It was the day of Claire's 22nd birthday.

Kennedy was at the wheel of his beautiful sailing vessel, smiling at the open water before him. At his side was Claire Redfield. She was grinning up at him, her smile holding a promise of love and hope. Joining in on the excursion was Chris Redfield, Claire's brother and his girlfriend Jill Valentine. There was nothing but laughter in the air and high spirits. In his sleep Leon smiled, savoring the recollection of him and Claire. They were standing now at the bow of the schooner, watching the sun set.

"All this beauty, it has to be a sin." Claire smiled, simple and sweet.

Leon tucked a strand of unruly hair behind her ear. "I'll say."

Her eyes caught his. "I'm in love with you, Leon Kennedy. Wherever you go, I'll follow."

He chuckled slightly, caught off guard by her mature words. It was the first time she'd ever spoken with conviction. "Why on Earth would you want to put yourself in harm's way for me?"

"Because," her hand caught his. "I never want to miss another sinful sunset with you."

At that moment, Leon knew he'd ask her to become his wife. He'd purchased the ring the next night. It was all he could think of as their lips met. The warmth of her body pressed against his, the taste of her lips, the way her fingers liked to play with the hair on the base of his neck – It was too much to bear. Kennedy opened his eyes and banished his memory filled dream. The safety and affection he'd been wrapped in disappeared as he adjusted to the all too familiar surroundings.

His bed was no more than a mattress with a dirty sheet. It was better than the three months he'd spent on the cement floor, though. Speaking of the floor, it was smooth concrete that stretched out into a spacious 8x10 cell. The walls were also concrete with a metal door stuck securely in the side. A chair was located at the center of the room.

It was not a creature comfort, this chair. Rather, it was a device used to pry knowledge from the young CIA agent. Leon had spent more hours than he cared to recall in that wooden torture device. It made him nauseous to even look at the damned thing.

Kennedy guessed that it could be worse. He could be completely starving instead of only half way starving. At least there was a small consolation in that. The diet he survived on was something to be desired. He received three meals a day; in the morning there was water and bread, in the afternoon there was water and bread and in the evening there was water and bread. Good thing he wasn't sticking to that Adkins diet.

Leon shrugged his broad shoulders and was about to collapse on his bed when the cell door flew open. He shielded his eyes from the unaccustomed light as two burley guards rushed in, roughly grabbing him by the upper arms. Close behind them was Harmony and Albert Wesker.

"Didn't get enough earlier?" Kennedy joked dryly as he was secured into the wooden chair.

Harmony smiled. "Enough of you? Hardly not." She stood proudly, "But, in all honesty Leon, I'm here to make you a deal."

"Ooh, the kind where I tell you what you want to know I get to live?" Leon scoffed.

She laughed abruptly, high and musical. "No, the kind where you tell me what I want to know and _she_ gets to live."

Leon's eyes widened and he looked around, confused. He followed Harmony's gaze to the door and his mouth went dry as the bottom of his stomach dropped out.

_Claire._

She was being half dragged, half forced through the narrow doorway. Her hair hung in sweaty clumps around her bruised face. The jeans and shirt she wore was soiled, once brown boots now the color of the cement she hovered above. The guards carrying her seemed to let her body dangle in front of Leon before cruelly throwing her at the foot of the chair. Leon stared at her, mesmerized. Despite her present state, he couldn't deny the fact that she was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his life.

With watery eyes, Leon looked up at his captors. "What do you want?"

Harmony's smile turned into a grin as she knelt down next to Kennedy. "Everything." She placed a hand on his knobby knee. "Everything, Mr. Kennedy, I want everything.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed!! 


	5. V

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just use 'em.

A/N: So sorry about this taking forever to post but I had my wisdom teeth pulled and I haven't felt much like sitting in front of a computer screen. But, since I do hand write all my stories before I post them, I had tons of time to think about the direction of this story. So ENJOY!! )

* * *

When the darkness cleared Claire found herself in a world of fog. She heard voices all around her but had no idea what they were saying. As her senses returned the voices became more and more clear.

"...and she's living with Redfield?" a feminine laugh. "So sorry, _A_."

"Uhh...." Claire weakly raised her head.

"Claire, welcome back." It was the woman's voice again. "How are you feeling?"

Claire's eyes cracked open a bit and she looked up into two dark eyes. "Where am I?"

She trailed off as her eyes came into focus. Her gaze ended on the man lashed to a decrepit wooden chair. At first she thought she was dreaming, as she often did, but a searing pain near her temple cemented the reality of the situation.

"Leon. Christ, Leon." She panted trying to pull herself toward the chair.

The woman stood and kicked Claire swiftly in the side. Redfield gasped for breath which brought a smile to the wickedly pretty young woman's face. There was a familiarity that she couldn't place, but Claire thought she vaguely recognized her.

"Stop!!" Kennedy called out with a cracked, dry voice.

"Oh, Leon Scott, don't worry. She's okay! Do you think I'd let your girl meet her untimely end on a cold, dirty, cement floor?" Harmony laughed, touching Leon's sunken cheek. "Nah, lover, I've got bigger party plans than that. _Much_ bigger. In fact, I was thinking of inviting all of your little friends to the bash – Chris, Jill, Becky." She paused. "Birkin girl, too. Sherry, is it?"

"No." Claire gasped. "Leave her out of this."

Harmony backed away from Leon to look down at Claire. "No, I think I'll leave her _in_ it. I can't help it, since Agent Kennedy was so gracious to tell us her whereabouts."

A heavy silence descended. Redfield looked up at her lover. There was a visage of sheer defeat etched into his handsome face. His eyes betrayed her with the knowledge that Harmony spoke the truth. The knot in Claire's stomach tightened and she suddenly felt the urge to vomit.

From the shadows Albert Wesker emerged. He stared down at Claire absolute disgust. With ease Wesker reached down and jerked her to her feet. The girl swayed uneasily only steadied by his hand around her neck.

"Enough of your mind games, Harmony." Wesker hissed.

Harmony shot him a look. "Fine." She replied calmly. "Okay, Kennedy, last question. Either answer honestly or Albert here guts your girlfriend like a catfish. So, tell me, where exactly is Christopher Redfield?"

"I told you already...."Leon barely had the words out of his mouth when Wesker produced a knife.

He pulled the blade slowly across Claire's stomach. Small droplets of blood splattered down the front of her shirt and pants. She emitted a sharp cry and stared at Leon pleading for his help. All he could offer her was a single tear drop.

"No, you told us that Jill Valentine and Chris were living together but you failed to mention where." Harmony pointed out. "Again, I ask you, where is Christopher Redfield?"

"Don't say anything." Claire commanded and was rewarded with a tighter grip on her neck.

"Tell me." Harmony breathed in a sing song voice.

Conflicting emotions surged through Leon while he pondered his decision. In front of his very eyes the woman he loved life dangled. Deep down Kennedy felt that even if he told the truth, Claire would die. If he told them where Chris was Claire would die. If he stood his ground and said nothing, Claire would die. The weight on his shoulders was excruciating.

He sucked in a deep breath at last. "Palm Beach. They're in the phone book as Mr. and Mrs. Dresden. Christopher. Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Dresden."

A broad smile crossed Harmony's lips. She threw a look over her shoulder at Wesker. "See, Al? Now do you understand why they hired me to replace you?"

Wesker's jaw set and he threw Claire free. She hit the floor and stayed there, not a muscle moving. Silently, Leon was untied before the squad began to exit the cell. Harmony hesitated a moment, her guards halting behind her.

"Hey, guys, thank Leon for me." She purred.

The guards obediently turned and approached the unmoving young man. Claire, still prostrated on the floor, kept her head down. Tears flowed from her eyes as she heard a loud crack followed by a gut wrenching shriek from Kennedy. She waited until the footsteps and door lock echo ended before she looked up.

Leon was shaking. He was deathly still; his limbs sprawled out on the cement. His left ankle was positioned at a crude angle. Redfield cringed as she crawled forward laboriously to gather him up in her arms.

"You're hurt." Leon's dry voice was barely above a whisper.

She glanced at his broken ankle. "So are you. That needs set."

Leon's hand snapped out, grabbing hers. "No, stay with me. Please."

Claire's tears fell like the rain outside. "There will be time for this later. We have to get you out of here. And I need to look at that ankle."

Reluctantly Kennedy let go of Claire's hand and let her tend to his ankle. Neither spoke as Redfield examined the wound. Finally Leon's tortured voice cracked through the stillness.

"I am sorry... about Sherry. And Chris."

Claire looked up and replied smoothly, "Sherry's safe. She moved in with Chris two months ago. There was no way you could have known. Plus, the only reason Jill and he have a second phone line is for these situations. As soon as that phone rings, the _Dresdens'_ will be on their way to our safe house. No one knows the location except Chris." She paused. "This needs set."

Painfully she stood and picked up the wooden chair. With all of the strength in her body Claire smashed the chair against the wall. It exploded with a dull thud and Redfield went to work finding a splint.

Leon spoke again as Claire was preparing his ankle for alignment. "I'm ashamed Claire. I've betrayed you, your brother and Sherry. God! Just leave me – find a way out of here. I'll only slow you down."

Redfield tore two strips of cloth form her tattered shirt. "No. We're leaving here together. I didn't spend six months wallowing in depression to quit now."

Suddenly Claire jerked on the misaligned bone, putting it back in place. Leon grunted and muttered a curse. Claire quickly finished setting the fracture, with the help of her and the chair, then settled back on her haunches to gaze at the man before her.

He was thin, his ribs showing through the dirty white t-shirt he wore. His jeans were also torn and worn, one leg nearly frayed through in places. But the most haunting thing was his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that had looked at her with passion and love now barely stood out from his sunken features. He was the epitome of loss.

"Oh God." Claire sobbed, her tough exterior exterminated by his mere being. "Oh God, oh, God, God...."

She threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his frail body. Redfield kissed him on the cheeks, on the brow, on his nose, wherever she could. More tears fell from her eyes as Leon struggled to sit up. He clutched her tightly with silent tears.

"I've failed." Kennedy choked out. "I'm a failure."

"No, no, no." Claire stroked his chest. "Don't say that. You're so strong... six months in here and you said nothing. I can't imagine what you've gone through but you didn't say anything. Not a word." She paused to gaze down at him. "You've done nothing wrong."

Leon exhaled and it sounded almost like a sob. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too."

The two stared at one another for a while. No words were spoken, only gazes exchanged but a million thoughts conveyed. At last Claire rose, not before gently kissing Leon on the lips.

"We have to leave. They'll be back soon." She hauled him to his good foot, supporting as much as she could.

Leon grunted. "It won't do much good. They've got cameras everywhere."

Claire glanced around nervously. She sighed. "Fuck it. I'll take my chances. Come on."

Kennedy didn't budge. "No. I told you – I'll only slow you down. Just get yourself out of here."

"Shut up." She snapped, leading him toward the cell door. "We gotta go."

"No...."

"Christ in Heaven, Leon!" Claire's voice bounced off of the tight space. "For six months I've crawled through sewers, stayed in tents and gone without indoor plumbing. All for you, just so I could stop crying myself to sleep at night wondering if you were alive. Now you're right here and I can touch you and... and I'm not leaving you so suck it up."

Leon stared at her, amazed. He reached out to brush a loose strand of red hair from her sweaty face. He didn't speak but the reaction in his face relented to her request. The two hobbled to the door and gazed at it, transfixed. Leon cocked his head to one side, a small, mischievous but familiar smile coming to his parched lips.

"Any thoughts on how to open the door?"

* * *

That's it for now!! Enjoy, please R&R!!! And keep reading, because that's important!


	6. VI

Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue me!

A/N: So sorry about the delay. I've actually had this chapter done for a while but hadn't gotten to the actual typing up or posting. I'z apologize!

* * *

Harmony stood like a queen with a straight back and smug smile on her face. The control room was her court and the technicians her faithful servants. When she was younger, she'd dreamed of being royalty with hundreds of dolls, a closet filled with beautiful dresses and a handsome prince that always saved her from the monsters.

But there were no dolls or dresses for small Harmony. There was only school, studies, and Father. Discipline had reigned in her motherless home. At times she cursed the coldness of her upbringing. Yet, it had helped to shape the woman she was today; a cruel powerful ruler.

"Ma'am, it's ringing."

Harmony blinked. "Huh?"

Albert Wesker snorted. "Pay attention."

She glared at him then turned unfeeling eyes on the tech facing her. There was a moment's silence before the ringing telephone reached the loudspeaker. In anticipation Harmony began to pick at her nails. She caught herself and tightly clasped her hands together. For a second Harmony was nearly embarrassed. Not since she was three had she picked at her nails.

_ring_

_ring_

_ring_

_click_

_Hi! You've reached The Dresdens'! Leave us a message!" _

The tech ended the call. "We can run a voice comparison if you want—"

Wesker interrupted. "Jill. That's her." He paused, almost seeming to savor the moment. "Run a trace and verify the address. I want a squad at their door in two hours."

"Yes sir." The young man replied and went to his work.

"Wow, and here I thought you cared about nothing but your own pompous self. Huh!" Harmony gazed at Wesker, amused. "Man alive, are my cheeks red."

He stared at her. "Yes Harmony, I do care about one thing. I will see Christopher Redfield and all of his company burn."

"Even Jill?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Wesker's eyes suddenly appeared distant. "I have his sister, but that is not enough. I will make him watch while I drain the life from both of their bodies. He will suffer as I have suffered."

"So, you've memorized Valentine's voice just because you wish to see her die before the eyes of her boyfriend?" Harmony shook her head. "No, no, no, Al. It's true that Chris has taken everything from you. That's more true than you want to believe." As an after though, she added, "She's prettier than the personnel file photo, I'd wager."

Wesker's mouth drew into a tight line. "I'll beg you not to continue."

Harmony shrugged. "Your pleasure is my pain Mr. Wesker."

He was about to reply but was interrupted by a cry from one of the busy technicians. "We've got a problem."

Harmony and Wesker neared him. The tech was in front of the monitor panel. Normally, each screen depicted a different portion of the facility. Instead only one image was shown. The two examined it carefully, puzzled.

"What the fuck am I looking at?" Harmony demanded impatiently.

The tech swallowed slowly. "Mr. Kennedy's cell."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire and Leon were doing better than either had anticipated. They'd broken out of Leon's cell with the help of one of Claire's well placed hairpins. They'd managed to avoid guards, mostly because there weren't any to speak of. Claire had deducted this was due to the fact that everyone was preparing for a raid on the household of "Dresden". Redfield prayed that Chris, Jill, and Sherry had already hit the road for the safe house.

Leon was keeping up well even with his injured ankle. The split that Claire had so lovingly fashioned had turned out to be more of a hindrance than help. It had made it impossible for Kennedy to walk so against Claire's wishes he abandoned the thing. Now, the pain was so intense that it hardly registered in his brain. All in all, it was a small blessing.

At the current moment the duo stood at an elevator, patiently waiting for the lift. Leon rested on Claire as she did her best to give him comfort. He looked a fright. Sweat glistened on his forehead and his breathing was labored. Claire worriedly pressed the back of her hand to Kennedy's flushed cheek.

He smiled thinly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Claire's face remained stoic. She tenderly touched his face. Her eyes locked in with his and for a moment everything was forgotten. The misery, pain, and peril were banished. There was only him; only his beautiful blue eyes, strong jaw, and tousled hair. What she wouldn't have given for ten minutes of peace. Just ten minutes....

The elevator chimed.

"Come on." Redfield commanded as the doors opened.

Leon didn't budge. Claire gripped his arm tighter then tugged gently. "Leon, move it." She said irritably.

Kennedy remained in place. Claire gritted her teeth, but tensed as she read the blank expression on his face. Slowly she followed his eyes to the open elevator. Staring back at her was a mirror of her eyes; older and wiser, these eyes belonged to her brother.

A bloodied and beaten Christopher Redfield stared at Claire. Two Umbrella agents supported him on either side while Harmony and Wesker proudly displayed themselves in the background. Harmony was grinning like an idiot while Wesker's face remained impassive. Claire guessed that if he'd discard those damned sunglasses, his eyes would be as bright as his evil bitch partner's smile.

"Going somewhere?" Harmony questioned mockingly.

The agents moved forward with Chris, shoving him out of the lift. Claire and Leon backed up in shock. Harmony and Wesker were close behind.

"Shall we continue this elsewhere?" Harmony asked, moving forward toward Leon.

Claire stepped before Kennedy protectively. Her icy blue eyes burned into Harmony's nearly black pools as the two regarded each other.

"No, Claire, don't." Chris pleaded, wrestling free of his captors.

Wesker shot ahead and brutally punched Chris in the small of the back. The elder Redfield flew forward a few feet, crashed into the wall and slumped to the floor in an unconscious heap. Claire gasped as she watched her brother crumble, distracted from the punch that sent her half the way down the corridor.

"Claire!" Leon wobbled unsteadily.

Harmony seized Kennedy's arm and locked her eyes into his as she spoke. "Take the boys." She stopped to gloat. "The girl is mine."

She inclined her head to better inspect Leon's face. He was staring right at her with completely fear when she smashed her fist into his jaw. Kennedy dropped as if dead weight. Harmony smiled as she stared at him, and then flipped a glance at Wesker.

"He's even cute when he's sleepin'."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albert Wesker leaned casually against the dark cell wall, watching his captives slowly regain their senses. It was the closest thing to pleasure he'd felt in a while. And it was absolutely exhilarating.

Pure coincidence had allowed Wesker a run-in with his ex co-worker. He'd been on patrol for the missing prisoners when he'd stumbled upon Chris Redfield climbing through an open window. For the rest of his unnatural life, Wesker could live on the image of Redfield's face when the two spotted each other. Chris hadn't put up much of a fight, although Wesker had given him the chance. It had only taken a couple of blows to subdue the spry young man. Watching Redfield sink, defeated, below him was beautiful.

"Claire..." Chris mumbled groggily.

"Not here." Wesker stepped forward, hands clasped behind his back.

Chris' head lolled drunkenly, trying to focus. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"I don't believe you're in the position to make threats, Redfield." Wesker snapped. "Besides, I'm not the one you should worry about harming your precious Claire."

By this time Leon was beginning to wake. He moaned, his eyes rolling in the sockets. With a gentle shake of his disheveled hair, Leon alerted. He glanced around him with panic in his Irish blue eyes. Wesker watched him curiously and with amusement. A slow, never before seen smile formed on Wesker's pale lips while Leon attempted to form words.

"She's with Harmony." Wesker had a trace of laughter in his voice. "I thought the three of us could talk man to man."

"Fuck you." Kennedy managed before coughing and spitting a wad of blood on the floor.

The laughter disappeared as quickly as it had presented itself. Wesker ignored Leon's glare and turned to Chris. Slowly he bent down to stare into the young man's bruised face. Minutes lapsed as Wesker stared, almost as if willing his hostage to look away. Redfield didn't blink.

"They knew we were coming, didn't they?"

Chris glared. "You'll never find them. NEVER."

Wesker straightened quickly, almost too quickly. "I'm guessing you, Valentine, brat kid, and the rest of you pestilent S.T.A.R.S. had this all planned out: false name, second phone line, listing in the telephone book. In case anyone found out where you were or broke down and spilled something, they'd call that false number. The instant that phone rang, you'd be half way to a hidden location."

Chris cracked a smile. "Not as dumb as you look Wesker." He grinned wider. "I don't care what you do to me, I can take it. But you won't ever lay a hand on Jill or Sherry. They're safe."

Wesker scowled and withdrew a bowie knife from a sheath on his hip. "No one is ever truly safe, Redfield. No one."

* * *

That's it! Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. BTW, I'm thinking of making a soundtrack for my story. E-mail me if you wanna know some of the songs I'm putting on there!


	7. VII

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just use them because I have no life.

A/N: I apologize so much for not posting sooner, I've been working two jobs and my computer has been on the fritz. Again, my apologies!

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire Redfield kneeled on a wooden floor, her hands and ankles bound tightly. Her holdings were dramatically different from the kind Leon had enjoyed. The room itself was above ground with beautiful wooden floors. A large four poster bed sat against one wall. The comforter was the deepest shade of red with a deeper satin underskirt.

An oak armoire matching the fine grain of the bed was placed against a blood red wall. Next to it was a large bay window. The stormy weather outside only added to the creepiness of the room. It was almost unsettling; a beautiful bed and bureau in such a naked, cold place.

"Do you like it?"

Claire snapped out of her reverie. "It's not bad for a psycho bitch."

Harmony was seated on the bed, gazing at Claire. "I'll forget you said that. You know, with the black eye and all."

"Thanks." Claire replied dryly.

She watched as Harmony climbed off the bed and approached her. Neither spoke while they regarded on another. Claire held the other woman's gaze as long as she could before the cold, dark eyes finally won. Redfield twisted her head away, the pit of her stomach knotting together.

"I brought you here for a very special reason, Claire." Harmony said.

"If you think I'll tell you---"

"No!" Harmony waved her hand dismissively. "I'm dreadfully bored with that whole _thing_. What I really want to talk about is your boyfriend."

Claire bravely faced those eyes again. "What?"

"Leon! I want to know all about him. Likes, dislikes, weaknesses ... what he's like in bed." Harmony sank to her knees next to Claire. "You know, just 'tween us girls."

"Go to Hell." Redfield hissed.

"Claire, Claire, Claire." She shook her blonde tendrils, sending them flying around well sculpted shoulders. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice."

Claire held her head high and defiant. Harmony slowly began to smile as she stared at her victim. Redfield held her own until she felt a slight tickle at the back of her head. She tried to shake off the feeling but it grew into a burn that spread throughout the whole of her body. Claire groaned, averting her eyes as a trickle of blood escaped her nose.

Harmony sighed. "Just how I imagined it. You are one lucky woman Claire Redfield."

"Wha-What did you do to me?" Claire spat blood as she spoke.

"Oh, it's a little gift from my daddy." Harmony explained. "Empathy. I get to feel all of your thoughts and emotions. But, I'm only allowed to see emotional ties. So don't worry about me finding your precious Sherry. I'm not that good yet."

Claire was beyond terrified. She wetted dry lips that were not beginning to cake was blood. This seemed to intrigue Harmony immensely. The tormentor inclined her head, as if she were a spider evaluating the worth if its catch. A few nerve wracking moments passed before Harmony grew bored. She stood slowly and stretched.

"We're alike, Claire, you and me." She raised herself to tip toe, gracefully. "We were both raised by strong men, and eventually became attractive, tough young women. But my father was a traitor like your bastard brother. Oh, no, my father was a patriot, almost royalty. He gave his life for his country, much like Chris believes he is."

Claire watched Harmony make her way to the armoire. She opened a top drawer and withdrew a tattered, battered proceline doll. The doll had blonde hair, vacant black eyes and wore a tattered red velvet dress. Harmony turned toward Claire, still cradling the doll.

"Every time they'd test me, Father would buy me a doll. But this one is my favorite. Father said she reminded him of me." Her voice was childlike.

Claire caught her breath. Those eyes, the hair, the undeniable beauty... "You're an Ashford."

Harmony's pitch black eyes snapped away from the doll. "Never will I claim that name. They never understood his ability – his genius. Not until... not until me. But now they will. They – everyone – will bow at my feet. Even your holier-than-thou brother." She paused. "Leon, too."

Without warning Harmony smashed her beloved toy against the oak drawer set. It broke into huge jagged pieces before hitting the floor with a thud. She went down to pick up the largest sharpest piece. She studied it before looking up at Redfield.

"Wanna see my dolly?"

* * *

Okay that's it!! I've got about another four pages written up. I'll get them typed ASAP! Thanks so much for sticking around to read everything guys!!


	8. VIII

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, the characters, or Capcom. Thank God they're letting me borrow their ideas for creative purposes

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get posted! I've been busy with work and the like. Please enjoy!!

* * *

Things weren't going well for Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield. Leon's badly damaged ankle flopped against the leg of the chair he was strapped to. His breathing had dropped off severely and he hardly moved, not even to cry out when Wesker decided to give him a friendly slap upside the head. 

Chris was barelyfaring better. He had endured more torture than Leon, baring the brunt of Wesker's rage. His head was bowed with a face covered in cuts. One eye was swollen shut. The other was half closed, watery blood dripping down a puffy cheek. The rest of his muscular body sagged with the weight of a million unmade decisions.

Wesker took in the situation with a satisfied expression as he twirled his trusty Buck knife in his brawny hand. He felt happy… well, almost. The only thing that could make Albert Wesker truly happy was a dead Chris Redfield. A Chris Redfield, slaughtered in front of his lovely girlfriend Jill Valentine. He look that would be carved into those beautiful features as she watched the man she loved die….

"What's so funny?" a tired Redfield spat.

Wesker cut his eyes. "None of your business. I just happen to be enjoying myself."

Chris swallowed painfully. "Yeah, I'm having a great time too." He coughed wetly. "You won't get away with this."

"Who's going to stop me Redfield? You?" Wesker nodded toward Leon. "Mr. Kennedy? He looks like he's about finished. You won't be very far behind him, Chris. Then I can track down Valentine and send her your regrets."

Redfield glared, straining against his bindings. "God help me if you touch her."

"God has nothing to do with this." Wesker spat angrily, but caught himself. "Perhaps Ms. Valentine and I should have a very lengthy discussion regarding the splendid ness of Umbrella's genetic research. Maybe I could show her first hand it's… magnitude."

Chris pulled harder at his restrained hands. Never in his life had he felt this much hatred or anger toward another person. Just the simple thought of Wesker's breath touching Jill Valentine's delicate skin made Chris quiver with rage. His former boss enjoyed this beyond reproach.

"What about you Leon? Should I have a chat with your girlfriend as well?" Wesker glanced at Leon.

Kennedy gathered all the strength he had in his body. "I will kill you."

Albert Wesker chuckled. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"You'll see it." Leon raised his head. "The last thing you will see is my face. And I'll be smiling."

Intrigued Wesker kneeled before the younger man. "Look at me."

Refusing to let the instigator bully him further, Leon did as he was told. Slowly Wesker removed his sunglasses to reveal two glowing eyes. As repulsed as he was, Kennedy became completely mesmerized. For a moment he felt an extreme calm. The next second his bliss was replaced with nausea, horror, and despair. Leon tried to tear his tired eyes away but it was no use. Slowly, blackness engulfed him.

_Claire._

_They were making love: Passionate, unbridled love. She smelled wonderful and felt like Heaven. He could taste her; feel her weight beneath him shifting with every move they made…._

_A second later he saw her before him, his beautiful Claire. She was standing in a lovely garden, dressed in white and wearing the secret smile she held only for him. He stretched out his arms to capture her, wanting nothing more to feel her nestled against his heaving chest._

_Wesker._

_In a flash, Albert Wesker was behind her. He wrapped his black arms around her waist with two lifeless black eyes staring straight at Leon. Claire giggled and circled her arms around the man's thick neck. Kennedy watched in horror as Wesker kissed her slender neck._

_"Mine." The tormentor breathed._

_A split second later Wesker stabbed Claire Redfield in the stomach. He eyes fluttered shut as blood poured from the wound. She moaned in pleasure as the knife twisted fiercely, gutting her._

_"This is all you'll have." Echoed Claire's disjointed voice._

_Evil laugher filled the air. The blackness descended, harsh and real._

_"All you'll ever have… all you'll ever have…."_

* * *

That's it for now. I'm working on the last couple of chapers. Hope everyone liked it. R&R if you would like :) 


	9. IX

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Resident Evil, or Capcom. Just borrowing them, hoping they'll make a storyline sorta like this so I can die happy.

A/N: Ok, I actually have this story finished; it's just a process of typing it up. And thank you everyone for the kind reviews! I hope I don't disappoint in the future.

* * *

Leon Kennedy's blue eyes snapped open. Wesker was already standing with his sunglasses back on his face. Leon blinked and shook his aching head. He caught Chris' worried stare a moment before he felt the dampness of blood on his upper lip. Kennedy let it drip down his chin, unable to prevent the steady stream. 

"Ever day the power they have blessed me with grows. Soon I'll be completely omniscient, omnipresent." Wesker said flatly. "I'll know what you're thinking at all times. Kind of like now."

"Can you tell what I'm thinking right now?" Chris spoke up.

Wesker turned to reply when a flash of light distracted him. Dismissing it as a by product of the continuing storm he opened his mouth to reply. The light returned, brighter and stronger. He stopped, dumbfounded.

Redfield laughed. "I'll give you two guesses, Wesker. Use that blessed power of yours."

The light glared and a roar accompanied. Wesker's guarded eyes narrowed in a moment of surprise and hatred. Chris stared at him, loving every moment of it.

"What the fu-" the words had barely escaped Wesker's lips when the cell door crashed inward.

Five black suited men poured through the broken doorway, guns clenched in leather gloved hands. Three newcomers circled Wesker while the other two rushed to Leon and Chris' side.

Chris cracked open his good eye to stare at the man before him. "Good timing Olivera."

Carlos Olivera snorted. "Always fashionably late." His accented voice responded.

Wesker, meanwhile, looked completely shell shocked. His head turned ever so slightly as he considered the situation. "I could kill all of your men where they stand before you could blink." He stated lightly.

Carlos snapped his attention toward the ex-S.T.A.R.S. captain. "Then do it, _padre_."

Wesker's concealed glare bore holes into Carlos' face as his captives were carefully freed. The guards around him stood rigid with their weapons unwavering. The tension in the room was near the point that a simple breath would be considered labored. It wasn't apparent if any of this struck a chord with Wesker. If it did, he wasn't showing it.

"This isn't over Redfield." Wesker said at length.

From the doorway Chris Redfield stopped to look at his former boss. "Not by a long shot." Chris rasped before Carlos gently escorted him from the room.

This left three men with Wesker. He regarded them for a brief moment. Then, without another sound, Albert Wesker vanished.

* * *

That's all for now. I'll get the rest of the chapters typed up when I get a spare moment. Keep watching for updates! 


	10. X

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Capcom. I just use them for my own amusement.

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews again. Enjoy! And I apologize for the Buffy reference. It's my favorite TV show (I own all 7 seasons on DVD plus the movie). I'm a bit obsessed.

* * *

"Don't tell me you don't like Miss Edith! She has the prettiest dresses of them all."

Claire Redfield was a beautiful mess. Two dismal blue eyes squinted upwards, set against a pale and bruised face. Her clothes were drenched in sweat, tears, and blood. She remained crumpled on Harmony Ashford's floor unrestrained but nearly broken.

The last few agonizing minutes had been used to introduce Claire to some of Harmony's more prized porcelain dolls. Once the two had been familiarized, the doll was smashed over Redfield's head. Bits of ceramic were hopelessly lodged in Claire's knees, hands, and head.

"You're not saying much." Harmony pouted. "You know, communication is the number one component to a healthy relationship."

Suddenly Harmon reached down and seized Claire by the throat. She hauled her up into the air until Claire's feet hung completely off of the ground. Harmony's eyes caught Redfield's. They had changed now; the childlike demeanor gone, replaced with original arrogance.

Harmony blinked once, cocking her head to the side. "You think they're coming to rescue you."

Claire croaked and gurgled, clawing at the other woman's tightly clamped hand while she kicked instinctively. Harmony grew annoyed quickly. She hardly moved a muscle as she threw Redfield across the room, sending her into the armoire. It barely budged as Claire slammed against its exterior and dropped to the floor.

For a moment, Claire was still. But, in a miraculous show of strength, the auburn beauty pulled herself to her wounded feet. With all the resolve she could muster, she uttered her first word in an hour.

"No."

Harmony stared. "No, what?"

A painful smile crossed Claire's destroyed face. "They aren't coming to rescue me. They're already here."

As if cued a bright light filled the room accompanied by a screaming motor. The light stopped outside the window and hovered a moment. Slowly the form of a helicopter revealed itself. Harmony's eyes narrowed as she stared down the unexpected intrusion.

"Son of a bitc-"

Harmony's last word was cut off by the sound of shattering glass. She dove to the ground as a black clothed figure burst through the panes, landing neatly at the middle of the room. Four others followed gracefully and spaced themselves out. Claire had barely flinched when the window crashed in, simply turning her head to avoid the shards. Everything moved in slow motion to Redfield. She watched three figures encircle Harmony while another approached her.

"Claire?" the name was disjointed in her ears.

Her diluted blue eyes slowly cut toward the speaker. Suddenly time caught up with reality and the abruptness caught Claire off guard. Her knees buckled, sending her to the floor. A pair of strong hands reached out before she crashed to the glass littered ground. The last thing Claire saw before she lost all consciousness was a black covered face, staring at her with two cerulean blue eyes.

* * *

A/N: More coming soon. Keep watching and reading


	11. XI

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just use them. Thanks Capcom!

A/N: God I can't wait to get this all typed up! And guess what! There's a sequel a-brewin'! Got about 6 pages written on it, gotta type it up. Hope it is as well received. Sorry for the super short chapter ... I'm a loser ... hehe

* * *

"No."

Harmony Ashford, for the first time in her closely guarded and prepared life, felt panic. At least she felt something close to that. She watched with eagle eyes as her power was taken away from her. Minutes passed like seconds to the blonde antagonist while she was surrounded and her prey freed.

Harmony regarded the ones around her with loathing. She knew she held more power than they could ever hope to imagine. And, she also knew they understood the risk in confronting her. There was something here that these people were willing to give their lives for, something that wouldn't present itself if Harmony slaughtered them where they stood. Although the idea was quite appealing at the moment, it wouldn't help her goal.

Claire Redfield was gone, as were the bright lights. An engine could still be heard in the distance. Coal black eyes swept over the guards positioned in a ready stance. Their muscles were tense, waiting for the slightest movement from Harmony. But all they got was a simple sign and a flip of long, straw colored hair.

"You think you can hold me?" Harmony asked in a neat voice.

There was only silence.

Harmony inclined her head and let out another sigh. She knew the natural thing to do would be to stand down. If she let them go, eventually she'd be led straight to what was needed. It would take longer but the end result would provide more fruitful. That would be rational, and proper.

"Oh, hell," Harmony decided. "One for the road."


	12. XII

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just use them.

A/N: Sorry again for the short chapters, but I have a certain plan in my head. If I start mixing up some of the stuff, I get all confused. And I want to avoid confusion when it comes to my writings. Understanding me is hard enough. LOL. My roommates call meBoomhower… which is weird because I'm a girl… hope it's just because I talk really fast.

* * *

"**_CLAIRE_**!"

Claire Redfield's eyes fluttered, then opened a crack at the mention of her name. She groaned, her senses returning slowly. At first she saw nothing and felt nothing. Then her vision focused and was followed by a blinding throb in her head.

"Leon…."

It was the only coherent thought in her mind.

"Leon." She croaked as the pain engulfed her senses.

A woman's voice filled the air. "He's here Claire. Everyone's here, everyone's okay. Just rest."

Redfield steeled herself and opened her eyes fully. She was in the back of an air born helicopter, surrounded by medical equipment. Two gurneys were placed side by side. One contained Claire and the other….

"Leon!"

Claire threw herself toward his body, not heeding the I.V.'s attached to her. She reached out and tenderly touched his battered face with her free hand. He looked almost peaceful despite the injuries he'd sustained. Redfield allowed a smile. It was almost magic as Kennedy's eyes opened and looked into hers. He tried to speak and failed. Claire pressed a fingertip to his cracked lips.

"Shh… shh…." She soothed through tears. "It's alright. We're together now."

Leon shook his head. He swallowed painfully. "N-No. I – something – tell you." His strength was nearly depleted and with a final gesture, held up his hand. "Marry me."

On Kennedy's right pinky finger resided a dirt encrusted diamond solitaire. The breath was driven from Claire Redfield's body. She stared for a moment before taking the ring from his finger and placing it on her hand.

"Oh my love, my love." Claire sobbed. "Oh my love."

Leon smiled as best he could before he disappeared back into unconsciousness. Claire watched him go, then let her head settle onto his chest. There was nothing now but black happiness. And Leon.


	13. XIII

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just play around with them.

* * *

"Shouldn't we move her back over?"

Chris Redfield shook his head. "No. She's been through hell and back for that man. Leave her be." Chris cast a glance to the woman next to him. "Same with you. All hell and back that is."

Jill Valentine moved into Chris' body, taking his hand. "Claire isn't the only fool in love, you know."

Chris squeezed her hand lightly. "Before I go any further, let me just reiterate the face that it was beyond stupid for you to come here. You played right into Wesker's hands and if this hadn't gone exactly to plan, Sherry would be dead and only God knows where you'd be."

Jill looked at him. "Are you finished?" she asked flatly.

"Yeah. That pretty much covers it." Chris signed. "Thank you, Jill."

"Welcome Redfield." Valentine leaned up to apply a kiss to his lips. "It's all in a day's work."

They sat in silence for a moment before Jill's stoic voice broke through. "He let us go because he's waiting for the bigger prize Chris. Wesker has something else up his sleeve. He'll come for you, and Claire, and Sherry. He'll come for all of us."

"No. The bastard knew he couldn't stop us. We surprised him. We're safe." Redfield's voice was strong, but it sounded as if he were trying to convince himself too.

Jill picked up on his tone. "Nice try. But I'm not naïve. The worst battle is still coming, I can feel it. All of this was just a precursor."

"Don't you dare think like that." Chris chided.

"And why not?" her face turned bitter. "If Wesker and that Hell Bitch were caught off guard then why are three of our operatives dead? That THING let Claire and I go without a muscle twitch. But, the others …."

"Jill-"

"No, Chris. I saw Emen's cam. She tore them apart without even trying. That fucker barely blinked." She took a deep breath, her eyes narrowing. "They're coming. And it'll be Armageddon."

Despite the aches he felt, Chris Redfield put his arm around Valentine. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better so he settled for simple physical contact. Jill relaxed a bit and nuzzled into his side, careful not to disturb any wounds. They sat in silence for the rest of the journey, letting the sound of the helicopter do the talking for them.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go and then it's on to the sequel! I'm excited!


	14. XIV

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, just borrowing.

A/N: Okay, folks, this is it. The big last chapter! Not really, I already have about 10 pages for a sequel finished up. I will start typing that and getting it posted ASAP. Thanks so much again for the reviews and I hope that the sequel is as intriguing as this wonderful 'lil piece of work. God bless!

* * *

The helicopter touched down in the Mojave Desert twelve hours later. Dawn was nearly breaking as the remaining rescue team loaded the injured into to specially equipped vans. Within an hour, the team was nestled in their hide out. It was about this time that Claire Redfield opened her eyes. She blinked against the light, searching for Leon. She bolted straight up and looked around her. 

The room was small and sparce.A small cabinet filled with medical supplies rested against one windowless, cement wall. The only other objects in the room were an IV pole, Claire's hospital bed, and its occupant.

Claire was still trying to sort out her clouded head when the only door to the quarters opened. A young woman strode in with a grateful smile on her childlike face.

"Becca!" Claire recognized the newcomer immediately. "Where am I? Where's Leon? Where's Chris?"

Rebecca Chambers, S.T.A.R.S.' medic extrodinare,waved her hand. "You need to rest. Just lay back –"

"Leon." Redfield snapped, straining against the IV line. "_Where's Leon_?"

Chambers sat next to Claire on the bed and gently bore her to lay down. "Your fiancée is fine. He's resting in his room."

"Thank God." Claire sighed. "And Chris?"

"With Jill. The old coot won't take a break to save his life." Becca giggled with a shake of her head. "You'd think nothing had happened to him."

Claire swallowed heavily and relaxed slightly. "So, where are we?"

"Just outside of Beatty, Nevada." Becca explained. "This is an old military base. It got abandoned right after World War two. Carlos found out about this place from one of his contacts. Anyway, this is our safe house. After Jill got the call in Florida, she sent Sherry and I here with some of our operatives. The rest took off to bail you guys out."

"Chris." Redfield scoffed. "What the hell was he thinking! Tried to fucking talk me out of going after Leon and then he _follows_ me? Like I'm still some kid…."

"Claire, he loves you. And you've done the same for him." Chambers chose her words carefully. "Let the pride go and, for once, just accept the fact that someone pulled your ass out of the fire."

Redfield smiled despite herself and inhaled deeply, feeling the pain medication that was coursing through her veins. As she let her breath out, calm descended. She knew that perhaps they'd won the battle but the war was far from over. There were miles to go and barely enough time to walk them in. They were fighting the good fight, no matter the cost. They were true heroes. They were warriors. But, above all else, they were noble.

"Miles to go…" Claire muttered as she drifted off into an exhausted slumber. "Miles to go…."

* * *

That's it! Hope everyone enjoyed. Stay tuned for the sequel which should be posted within a few days. 


End file.
